Sentimientos negativos
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SASUNARU. "¿Quien dice que no soy capaz de ser como tú? En eso te equivocas Sasuke, es una forma muy placentera para darte una lección. Aunque me envenene el alma, te haré sufrir como nunca. Yo tambien puedo ser el malo del cuento." ÚLTIMO FIC T.T
1. Sentimientos negativos Prólogo

**Sentimientos negativos (Prólogo)**

**Hola, aquí les traigo probablemente mi último fic T.T tal vez no sea de humor, pero espero que les guste. Masashi-san, creo que será la última vez que lo moleste. Bien, ahí les va.**

Naruto se encontraba en el ichiraku comiendo con sus amigos Sakura, Sai, y Sasuke. Este último había regresado hace un año luego de matar a su hermano y a Madara, a quien le dijo que no era el títere de nadie y que no seguía ordenes más que las suyas.

Pero había un problema, Sasuke ni siquiera les dirigía una mirada. A Sai lo odiaba, a Sakura la despreciaba y a Naruto simplemente se le hacía indiferente ya que él tenía un secreto que incluía a Naruto…

-Estuvo delicioso-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

Estaba enamorado del rubio. Y es que sucedió luego de que lo pusieran a su cargo y cuidado. Asi que nunca admitiría estar perdidamente enamorado de él, ya que era un sentimiento que lo hacía débil.

-_Un sentimiento negativo-_pensó Sasuke con una mueca de asco al pensar en estar con Naruto (será idiota ¬¬)

-¿Teme estas bien?-preguntó Naruto viéndole preocupado

-¿Y a ti que te importa si estoy bien o no?-dijo Sasuke con veneno en cada palabra

-¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por ti!-le gritó Naruto

-Mejor vete a preocupar por otros-dijo Sasuke viendo a los otros con una fría mirada

-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Naruto molesto

-Me sucede que eres una persona que me es indiferente. Alégrate, a los otros dos los desprecio y odio-dijo señalando primero a una Sakura anonadada y luego a un Sai serio

-Si tanto nos desprecias, ¿entonces para que regresaste?-le gritó Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Para hacerte la vida miserable-dijo Sasuke con verdadero odio

Y se retiró dejando a una Sakura impactada, un Sai demasiado serio y a un Naruto con el corazón roto.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Esta vez te pasaste Sasuke-dijo Kakashi en la puerta de la casa Uchiha

-No me importa-dijo Sasuke cortante

-Y todo para que Naruto no se enterara de lo que sientes por él-dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro

Sasuke le observó con una cara de "¿ya lo sabía?".

-¿Qué como lo sé? Es simple, te empeñas en lastimarlo y humillarlo para llamar su atención. Cuando está hablando con Sakura o Sai te pones celoso porque te gustaría que él solo te prestara atención a ti-dijo Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible para volverlo a abrir

-¿Y?-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-Digamos que tendrás que prepararte, porque te has ganado su odio en vez de su amor-dijo Kakashi viéndole serio y guardando su libro

-Naruto no es capaz de odiar a nadie-dijo Sasuke seguro de sí mismo

-La maldad se propaga más rápido en un alma pura y llena de luz. Los malvados más perversos y fríos son los que antes tenían un alma buena que se fue deteriorando a causa de muchos sentimientos negativos-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza-solo reza porque Naruto no te odie-dijo con una voz de compasión

Y sin más que decir, se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke dubitativo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-No puedo creer que haya dicho eso-dijo Sakura deprimida

-Uchiha bastardo-dijo Sai con una sonrisa fingida

-Ya no importa, dejen que se pudra en su propio odio-dijo Naruto con desprecio en sus palabras

-Naruto-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Nos despreció, nos humilló, hicimos todo por él y nos trató como basura. No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de él-dijo Naruto con voz fría

-¿Estabas enamorado de él?-preguntó Sakura sin dejar su sorpresa

-Aun sigo estándolo. Pero le enseñaré una lección-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa macabra helando a sus dos acompañantes- Aunque en el transcurso se me envenene el alma-dijo serio y sin luz en sus ojos

Los otros dos ya estaban compadeciendo al Uchiha. Al parecer, su vida se transformaría en un infierno a manos de un dulce e inocente rubio transformado casi en el mismo demonio.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que esta corto este capi, pero recuerden que es el prólogo. En este fic, va a sufrir Sasuke baka ¡VAS A SUFRIR UCHIHA BASTARDO MUAJAJAJA! Cof, cof disculpen, tengo tos. Cuídense, nos vemos.**


	2. Odio Capítulo 1

**Odio (Capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos, me han preguntado el porqué de mi último fic. Bueno, lo vuelvo a decir: ENTRARÉ A LA UNI Y NO PODRÉ ESCRIBIR POR UN BUEEEEEEEEEEEN TIEMPO T.T y esa es la razón. Espero haber disipado esas dudas (y no haya provocado otras -.-u). Esta historia está teniendo mucho éxito ¡TENGO MAS DE 20 REVIS EN EL PRÓLOGO DEL FIC! n_n ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! Me han hecho feliz T.T Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Este capi va dedicado a: lady sesshoumaru (mi suegris cof, cof), mirashi (mi padre), DYUI (mi hermana gemela) y soledad-chan (mi otra hermana). Bien, les dejo el capi.**

Sasuke esperaba en el puente donde se reunía el equipo 7. Esperaba que llegara cualquiera de su antiguo equipo menos Naruto, ya que le dijo varias cosas que no quiere recordar. Pero, para su mala suerte llegó Naruto.

Sasuke observó que estaba muy diferente. Sus facciones ya no eran relajadas sino que estaba formando una cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos se veían fríos y carentes de expresión. Naruto vio que Sasuke lo observaba y le dedicó una mirada fulminante que sorprendió al moreno.

-¿Qué tanto me ves imbécil?-dijo Naruto venenosamente

-Veo lo que se me da la gana dobe-dijo Sasuke viéndole fríamente

-Pues observa otra cosa Uchiha de mierda-dijo Naruto viéndole con odio

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Sasuke encarándolo

-Me pasa que invades mi espacio. Tu maldita presencia me está arruinando el día-dijo Naruto con sorna en sus palabras

-Vas a tener que aguantar mi presencia porque vamos a entrenar-dijo Sasuke en un intento de lastimarlo verbalmente

-¿Y quien dijo que hoy entrenaría contigo?-dijo Naruto viéndole con una sonrisa sádica

-¿Qué te suce…?

Sasuke no pudo terminar ya que Naruto puso las manos de él en su cuello. Le vio con una maléfica expresión y comenzó a gritar.

-¡DEJA DE AHORCARME! ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-gritó desesperado y sin soltar sus manos

-Suéltalo Sasuke-dijo Kakashi viéndole seriamente

Sasuke "soltó" sus manos del agarre de Naruto y esta corrió hacia Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei, que bueno que llegó. Sasuke dijo que quería matarme y luego me ahorcó y…

No pudo terminar la oración cuando empezó a llorar. Kakashi lo abrazó dejando que descargara todo su llanto.

-Es increíble Sasuke, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Naruto?-dijo Kakashi recriminándole

-¡Él fue quien puso mis manos en su cuello!-gritó exaltado y señalando a Naruto

-¡No es verdad! Yo nunca le mentiría Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto viéndole con los ojos llorosos

-Lo sé Naruto. Y tú, no vuelvas a hacer eso. Si quieres ahorcar a alguien, ahórcate tú mismo-dijo Kakashi soltando a Naruto para caminar hacia Sasuke

Sasuke solo trataba de permanecer con su pose fría y calculadora pero al ver semejante acto de Naruto, le era muy difícil conservarla. Giró su vista hacia Naruto y observó que le miraba con odio y con una sonrisa maligna.

-_Naruto 1, Uchiha bastardo 0-_susurró Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué no ve? ¡Hasta se está riendo!-dijo Sasuke intentando en vano no alterarse

Kakashi vio a Naruto pero este seguía sollozando y le miraba de una manera dolida.

-Si claro, hasta se está carcajeando-dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo y sacando su libro

-¿Pue…puedo irme a casa? No me siento bien-dijo Naruto en un hilo de voz

-Ve y mañana regresas para reponer el entrenamiento-dijo Kakashi sonriéndole

-Gracias Kakashi sensei-dijo yéndose pero retuvo su andar-Y Sasuke, no te preocupes. Aunque me hayas querido matar sigues siendo muy importante para mí-dijo sonriéndole "dulcemente" para retomar su marcha

Sasuke no sabía que decir. ¿Cómo rayos Naruto pudo ser tan mentiroso e hipócrita? Pero al parecer a Kakashi le pareció muy sincero.

-Deberías de aprender de Naruto, el nunca le haría nada malo a alguien, mucho menos a ti-dijo Kakashi leyendo

En eso llegaron Sakura y Sai sin mirar a Sasuke, cosa que no le importó a él.

-Llegó temprano Kakashi sensei-dijo Sakura extrañada

-Digamos que tuve que evitar un asesinato-dijo Kakashi viendo a Sasuke con reproche

-¿Y Naruto-kun?-preguntó Sai sonriendo como siempre

-El no vendrá. Se siente algo mal y por eso suspendemos el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y guardándolo

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sai para después irse juntos (no piensen mal, solo son amigos)

-Bien, yo también debería irme. Pero recuerda Sasuke, deja en paz a Naruto-dijo advirtiéndole para desaparecer en una nube de humo

Sasuke se quedó solo pero rápidamente se fue a buscar a Naruto para aclarar ciertas cosas.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke llegó al apartamento de Naruto. Tocó la puerta y fue abierta por un Naruto viéndole con odio.

-¿Se puede saber porque me hiciste pasar por mentiroso?-preguntó Sasuke enojado

-Porque se me dio la gana-dijo Naruto cortante

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-dijo Sasuke tomándolo del brazo

-Me pasa que te odio-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sádica

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo sorprendido

-Que te odio ¿o acaso estas sordo?-dijo Naruto burlándose

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke quedándose helado

-No, no es ninguna broma. Te odio, ¿quieres que lo repita para que te quepa en esa cabeza? TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA-dijo Naruto echando veneno en cada palabra y viéndole fríamente- Y no voy a descansar hasta que te haya convertido en un zombie sin vida. Que caigas hasta el fondo del abismo y que nunca puedas salir de él-dijo mostrándole una sonrisa maligna

-¿Qué te pasó Naruto?-preguntó Sasuke viéndole desconcertado

-Nada. Digamos que me cansé de ser una buena persona-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-preguntó Sasuke desconcertado

-Que te voy a hacer la vida imposible Uchiha. Vete preparando, porque voy a dejar de ser un "angelito" para convertirme en tu demonio-dijo Naruto cerrándole la puerta en la cara y viendo con odio puro

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y viendo la puerta cerrada con cierto dolor y arrepentimiento. Y se fue desolado.

-Lo siento, pero te lo mereces-dijo Naruto recargado en la puerta suspirando pesadamente

-Si tan solo no hubieras dicho eso, ahora mismo te diría lo que siento por ti-dijo resbalando por la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso

-No, no debo flaquear. No debo ser como antes, tienes que sufrir Sasuke. Aunque me muera viéndote retorciendo de dolor-dijo Naruto sin expresión alguna en su mirada

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-No puedes ser tú-dijo Sasuke rompiendo un florero de su casa

-Dime que no eres tú-dijo tratando de no sollozar

Y en uno de los muebles de su casa vio una fotografía en donde estaban ellos dos sonriendo sinceramente. Una idea cruzó por la mente del moreno.

Tomó la foto y la envolvió en un papel de color café y salió rumbo a la casa de Naruto. Corrió lo más rápido posible, llegó a la puerta, dejó el "regalo" y tocó la puerta para después desaparecer y esconderse.

Naruto abrió la puerta y observó el paquete en el piso. Lo abrió y vio que era una foto de Sasuke y él. Entró a la casa lo cual hizo que el moreno suspirara tranquilo al ver que aceptó el regalo. Pero Naruto volvió a salir con la foto sin el marco y un encendedor. Para el desconcierto del moreno, Naruto quemó la foto mientras veía con odio como se quemaba la foto.

-No quiero ningún regalo que provenga de ti bastardo-dijo Naruto lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke lo escuchara

Y entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tranquilamente. Mientras, cierto moreno sentía que el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse dentro de él.

**Continuará…**

**¡SI, SUFRE BASTARDO MUAJAJA! Cof, cof. Creo que me pasé ¿o que piensan ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	3. Desprecio Capítulo 2

**Desprecio (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos. ¿Qué creen? ¡QUEDÉ EN LA UNI! DE 202, ¡QUEDE EN EL LUGAR 34! O sea dentro los primeros 100 alumnos (me pongo a saltar como loca). Y por eso les traigo este capi, le agradezco a todos ustedes por dejarme revis y por poner esta historia como su favorita y por ponerme como su autora favorita. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama viendo el techo de su cuarto como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y pensando algunas cosas.

-Si supieras Sasuke-dijo suspirando cansadamente y observando algo en su mesa de noche

Dejó de observar el objeto y volvió su vista hacia el techo.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Naruto? Con lo que me costó quitarle la foto a Kakashi-dijo Sasuke con un deje de melancolía en su voz

-Lo tengo decidido. Si te digo lo que siento tal vez… regreses a ser el de antes-dijo Sasuke suspirando pesadamente

Y con ese pensamiento, se fue a dormir.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

El equipo 7 se encontraba entrenando mientras que Kakashi y Yamato hablaban animadamente.

-Naruto está demasiado cambiado, ¿no crees?-preguntó Kakashi leyendo su libro

-Así parece. Solo que trata a los demás normalmente a excepción de Sasuke. Es como si…

-¿Lo odiara?-terminó la frase Kakashi levantando la vista de su libro-Él se lo buscó, y tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias-dijo guardando su libro

-Solo espero que Naruto lo perdone antes de que ocurra una tragedia-dijo Yamato algo preocupado

-Esperemos que sea así-dijo Kakashi caminando hacia sus ex alumnos-Muy bien, ya terminó el entrenamiento, pueden irse-dijo viéndolos a todos

Uno a uno se fueron retirando hasta que Naruto fue por sus cosas y sintió una mano que atrapaba su brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Naruto con voz molesta

-Quiero decirte algo importante-dijo Sasuke pasando saliva difícilmente y sonrojado

-Habla de una buena vez-dijo Naruto fastidiado

-Es que…Naruto yo te…te amo-dijo viéndole a los ojos

Naruto solo lo observó con una mirada neutra y abrió su boca para decir algo.

-JAJAJAJA. ¿Estás enamorado de mí? El gran Sasuke Uchiha, ¿babeando por mí? Esto es tan tonto-dijo Naruto sin dejar de burlarse en su cara

Sasuke no podía creer lo que está viendo: Naruto se burló de sus sentimientos. No supo que decir, su mundo prácticamente se había desmoronado en segundos.

-Nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú. Búscate a alguien más jajaja-dijo Naruto yéndose riendo y despreciándolo

Y dejó a un Sasuke totalmente hundido en su dolor y pérdida de orgullo. En ese momento, Sasuke supo que había perdido todo se fue a su hogar como un zombie sin alma. Naruto había despreciado su amor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Has ido muy lejos esta vez Naruto-dijo Kakashi apoyado en la ventana del cuarto de este

-Se lo merece, además, no me importa lo que le pase-dijo Naruto con desprecio en cada palabra

-¿Ni cuando este al borde del suicidio?-dijo Kakashi viéndole serio

-…-Naruto no dijo nada

-Espero que cuando decidas perdonarlo no sea en su tumba-dijo Kakashi para después desaparecer

-Yo también espero perdonarlo antes de que eso ocurra-dijo Naruto para sí

Y se quedó observando la foto de cuando eran el equipo 7. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

-Solo una más y podré perdonarte-dijo yendo hacia el baño para darse una ducha

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke llegó a su casa con la mirada perdida y el corazón hecho pedazos. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y despejar su mente.

-_¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué cambiaste?-_pensó tratando de averiguar el porqué de odio y desprecio

Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y resolvió el detonante de la actitud de Naruto.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Teme estas bien?-preguntó Naruto preocupado_

_-¿Y a ti que te importa si estoy bien o no?-dijo con veneno en cada palabra_

_-¡Pues discúlpame por preocuparme por ti!-le gritó Naruto_

_-Mejor vete a preocupar por otros-dijo viendo a los otros con una mirada fría_

_-¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Naruto molesto_

_-_ _Me sucede que eres una persona que me es indiferente. Alégrate, a los otros dos los desprecio y odio-dijo señalando primero a Sakura y luego a Sai_

_-_ _Si tanto nos desprecias, ¿entonces para que regresaste?-le gritó Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos_

_-_ _Para hacerte la vida miserable-dijo Sasuke con verdadero odio_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?-dijo Sasuke dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo

El agua le recorría todo el cuerpo pero no parecía importarle. Estaba estático, con los ojos de par en par y algunas lágrimas escapaban de ellos. Ahora se dio cuenta de todo: Naruto lo odiaba a morir por todo lo que le había dicho.

-"_Tendrás que prepararte, porque te has ganado su odio en vez de su amor_"-recordó las palabras de Kakashi

No quiso escuchar la advertencia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de una manera cruel.

-¡Soy un imbécil!-dijo golpeando el piso con rabia-Lo perdí y jamás lo voy a recuperar-dijo llorando confundiendo sus lágrimas con el agua de la regadera

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-_Ya no resisto, ya no puedo más. No soy asi-_pensó Naruto afligido apoyando sus manos en la pared del baño

-Me duele tratarlo así y más cuando supe que él me ama-dijo comenzando a sollozar

-Una más y eso será todo. Ya no habrá más dolor para ambos-dijo dejándose caer debajo del agua

-Solo espero…

-…que pueda perdonarme-se dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño

-Solo una más-dijo Naruto con una mirada decisiva y cerrando el grifo del agua

Ya cambiados y bañados, salieron a dar un paseo por la aldea.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. Necesitaba pensar un plan para poder conquistar a Naruto y que volviera a ser el mismo ninja ruidoso y sonriente de antes.

No se dio cuenta que Naruto venía en sentido contrario. Se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron prácticamente a la misma distancia. Pero Naruto ni siquiera lo vio y siguió de largo.

Sasuke detuvo su andar y vio el camino por donde se fue Naruto. Suspiró resignado.

-_Parece que ya empezó de nuevo con otro sentimiento negativo y el más doloroso del mundo-_se dijo retomando su andar hacia su casa

-_Este es el último Sasuke, solo espero que puedas soportarlo-_se dijo yendo de nuevo a su casa

Al parecer el sufrimiento de Sasuke no había terminado. Pero, ¿Cuánto más podrá soportar Sasuke?

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por sus revis, me han dado buena vibra n_n cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fas.**


	4. Indiferencia Capítulo 3

**Indiferencia (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos. ¡Gracias por sus revis! Me hacen feliz T.T aquí está el penúltimo capi. Gracias a todos ustedes. Masashi-san, gracias por prestarme a sus personajes.**

**Este capi va dedicado a mi padre mirashi. ¡HASTA QUE POR FIN TE CONECTAS! ¬¬ bien, ahí les va.**

Naruto platicaba animadamente con Sakura y Sai e ignorando completamente a Sasuke.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-dijo Naruto despidiéndose de Sai y Sakura

-Hasta mañana-dijeron ambos chicos y se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Naruto fijó rumbo hacia su casa pero Sasuke lo detuvo tomándole del brazo.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera me insultas?-dijo Sasuke viéndole molesto

-…-Naruto solo se dedicó a ignorarlo y zafándose del agarre de su brazo

Y se fue dejándolo solo y dolido.

Pasaron los días y Naruto era cada vez más indiferente

-¡Di algo Naruto!-dijo Sasuke agarrándolo del brazo

-…-no dijo ni una palabra, solo lo veía como si fuera una pared

-Entiendo. Tu ganas Naruto, voy a dejar de molestarte con mi presencia-dijo soltando su brazo

Naruto lo siguió ignorando y se fue sin decir nada, dejando a Sasuke caer hasta lo más bajo del abismo.

-Sería mejor si desaparezco de aquí-le dijo antes de que fuera más lejos-Me iré de la aldea, con el equipo Taka para acabar de una vez por todas a Akatsuki y que vivas tranquilo-dijo para después desaparecer

Naruto se dio la vuelta, pero ya no vio a Sasuke.

-_No lo hagas Sasuke, no soportaría que te fueras otra vez-_pensó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-_No pienso irme con Taka, ellos ya tienen una vida. Tengo planeado hacer otra cosa_-pensó Sasuke limpiándose una lágrima y cargando una cuerda

-Ya no aguanto, pude soportar lo demás, pero el no poder escuchar hablarme me ha hundido-dijo tomando rumbo hacia su casa

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto dejando la cuerda en su cuarto. Bajó para tomar un poco de agua y se sentó un rato en el sofá para analizar si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto.

-Si con esto puedes ser el de antes, entonces lo haré-dijo Sasuke con detenimiento y volvió a subir

Pero antes de que subiera, vio la fotografía que se había tomado con el equipo 7 cuando eran genins. Sonrió de manera sincera y se la llevó a su habitación.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Kakashi-dijo Iruka al ver que la comida se había quemado sin razón aparente

-Espero que no sea nada grave. _Aunque pienso todo lo contrario-_pensó Kakashi lo último con un deje de preocupación y apagando el incendio

-Lo bueno es que ya pasó el incidente-dijo Iruka sonriendo

-Es verdad-dijo Kakashi sonriéndole-_Espero que Naruto llegue a tiempo-_pensó abrazando a Iruka y dándole un beso

-¿Naruto y Sasuke ya se hablan de nuevo?-preguntó Iruka preocupado

-No, todavía siguen igual. Si esto sigue así, algo grave puede pasar-dijo Kakashi serio y sacando su librito

-Ve a ver a Sasuke, siento que este presentimiento se hace más probable-dijo Iruka con un deje de angustia

-Claro, iré enseguida-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-_Haz que esos niños no cometan alguna locura-_pensó Iruka viendo la comida calcinada

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Naruto corría frenéticamente hacia la casa de Sasuke. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no dejaría que se fuera por su culpa. La primera vez que Sasuke salió de la aldea fue para vengarse de su hermano y ahora se iba por él para que pudiera vivir tranquilamente.

-_No viviré tranquilo si te vas y mueres por mi culpa-_se dijo para después acelerar mas el paso

Se había pasado y mucho. Lo dejó completamente destrozado, se convirtió en lo que más odiaba: ser una persona fría y sin corazón. Pensó que cuando le explicara el porqué se comportó como él, Sasuke lo odiaría y lo mataría a sangre fría.

-"_Debí haberte matado cuando pude"-_se imaginó las palabras que le diría Sasuke

Viéndole con odio, rencor, desprecio, indiferente. Justo como él le miró.

-Perdóname Sasuke-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Merezco morir en tus manos por haberte tratado asi

Y siguió su camino hacia la casa de su amado Sasuke. Entonces, Kakashi aparecía frente a él con una mirada seria.

-Veo que decidiste perdonarlo-dijo Kakashi sacando su libro

-Tenía razón Kakashi sensei, fui un verdadero dobe-dijo Naruto sonriendo triste

-Aún tienes una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas. No digo que Sasuke no lo mereciera, pero recuerda que también es un ser humano y siente, pero conociéndole nunca te diría que te ama-dijo Kakashi leyendo

-El…me lo dijo-dijo Naruto con cara de abatimiento

-Y te burlaste de él en su cara, ¿verdad?-dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y guardándolo

Naruto solo asintió.

-Le diste en donde más le duele: el orgullo. Felicidades, pasaste al bando de los malos-dijo Kakashi irónicamente

-No merezco que me perdone-dijo Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Tú lo perdonaste cuando te intentó matar dos veces. ¿Crees que no pueda hacer lo mismo?-dijo Kakashi viéndole fijamente

-Yo…no lo sé, ¿y si nunca me perdona?-preguntó Naruto llorando

-No lo sabrás hasta que ustedes dos se disculpen-dijo cerrando su ojo visible para después abrirlo lentamente-Vayamos a su casa-dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza

Naruto solo asintió y se limpió las lágrimas. Los dos retomaron rumbo a la casa de Sasuke.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke acomodaba los últimos detalles en el techo de su cuarto. Era una soga pegada a la pared y un pequeño banco debajo de ella. Vio por última vez su cuarto y el retrato donde estaban Naruto y él cuando tenían doce años.

Se subió al banco y acomodó la soga alrededor de su cuello. Una sonrisa melancólica y unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y saltó del banco quedando colgado.

La respiración le fallaba, no faltaba mucho para irse al más allá.

-_Espero que con mi muerte seas feliz Naruto_-pensó Sasuke viendo todo oscuro

Antes de caer a la inconsciencia, sintió que se había golpeado con algo y después solo hubo oscuridad.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Despertó en un lugar con paredes de color blanco y verde en la parte inferior de las paredes. El techo era de color beige y el lugar tenía un extraño y muy conocido aroma. Sintió la presencia de alguien pero sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado aun a la luminosidad del lugar. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Sasuke era que esa presencia ya la conocía de algún lado.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Sasuke estará en verdad muerto?**

**¿Podrán llegar a tiempo Kakashi y Naruto?**

**¿Dónde estará Sasuke?**

**¿De quién será esa presencia?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa.**


	5. Amor, ¿un sentimiento negativo? Epílogo

**Amor, ¿un sentimiento negativo? (Epílogo)**

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el último capi (la autora llora como magdalena T.T) gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia y las otras que he escrito. ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES CON UNA GRAN SONRISA n_n y recuerden: ¡LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR! (sacando una docena de cajas llenas de klennex). Masashi-san, gracias por haberme prestado a sus personajes. Bien, ahí les va.**

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!-dijo Sasuke activando el Sharingan

-Como siempre, tomas el camino más fácil-dijo una voz dentro de la habitación

Sasuke miró hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó helado al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que Itachi.

-¿Qué…que?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Digamos que vengo a detenerte para evitar que termines con esta locura-dijo Itachi terminando la pregunta y viéndole serio

-…-Sasuke no sabía que decir, solo se limitó a desactivar su Sharingan

-¿Me asesinaste solo para hacer lo mismo contigo?-dijo Itachi negando con la cabeza

-No, me asesiné porque él no me soporta-dijo Sasuke en un hilo de voz y viendo fijamente la pared

-Esa no es la actitud de Sasuke Uchiha. Un Uchiha siempre pelea por lo que quiere y no se rinde para después asesinarse-dijo Itachi hablándole serenamente

-¿Pelear? Con solo decirle que regresé para "hacerle la vida miserable" ya perdí desde hace mucho-dijo Sasuke girando su vista hacia Itachi

-Lo sabía, eres un estúpido hermano menor que siempre fue débil. Quise creer lo contrario, pero veo que no sirvió de nada-dijo Itachi en tono de burla

-¡Cállate! No sabes cómo se siente que la persona más importante para ti te odie y te quiera muerto-dijo Sasuke levantándose y tomándolo de la camisa

-Si lo sé, lo experimente contigo-dijo Itachi en tono de culpa

Sasuke lo soltó para después suspirar resignado.

-Escúchame, yo también pensé muchas veces en suicidarme pero no lo hice ¿sabes por qué? Porque esperé tu perdón aun sabiendo que nunca me lo darías. Y solo estuve en paz cuando te dije toda la verdad y morí por tus propias manos. Es así que ya no siento tanta culpa, pero aún asi, seguiré esperando tu perdón-dijo Itachi con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-Asi que no seas tonto y pídele perdón y acepta el suyo-dijo Itachi comenzando a alejarse

El cuarto se convirtió en un espacio oscuro. Itachi estaba a punto de irse cuando Sasuke le sujetó de la muñeca.

-Te perdono y perdóname por haberte matado-dijo Sasuke intentando no llorar

-Gracias ototo-dijo Itachi zafándose del agarre y golpeándole la frente con dos de sus dedos

-Auch-dijo Sasuke sobándose el golpe

Y una extraña luz apareció y borro la imagen de Itachi sonriéndole. Sasuke quedó cegado por la luz y esta lo envolvió.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz de aquel lugar lo cegó por algunos instantes, ya adaptado a la luz, observó que se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha. Quiso levantarse cuando sintió una pequeña opresión en su mano.

Fijó su vista hacia donde estaba su mano apresada cuando vio que era Naruto quien tomaba su mano y en su rostro se notaban claros indicios de que había llorado bastante. Alzó su otra mano para acariciar el cabello de su amado rubio.

-_De verdad le importo, si no fuera así, no estaría conmigo tomándome la mano. Se aferra a mí como si temiera perderme-_pensó Sasuke viéndole amorosamente

Naruto sintió las caricias haciéndole despertar. Se talló los ojos con su mano libre. Y cuando los volvió a abrir, Sasuke estaba despierto y viéndole con cariño. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo.

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás vivo!-no dejaba de repetir Naruto

-Tranquilo, ya estoy bien-dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo y acariciándole la cabeza

Naruto seguía sollozando en su pecho y Sasuke solo se dejaba hacer. Hasta que Naruto levantó si mirada hacia la de Sasuke.

-Perdóname, por mi culpa casi te mueres-dijo Naruto viéndole con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

-No tienes que pedirme perdón. Si no te hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, no tendrías que haber hecho esto-dijo Sasuke viéndole fijamente

-¿A…aún me amas? Porque yo siempre te he amado-dijo Naruto sonrojado y ocultando su cara en el pecho del moreno

-Sí, sigo enamorado de ti-dijo Sasuke sonriéndole sinceramente

Naruto volvió a mirarlo feliz y le da un beso cargado de amor. Sasuke de inmediato lo correspondió. Jaló a Naruto hacia él dejándolo sentado sobre sus caderas en una pose algo sugerente.

-Sa…Sasuke, me siento incomodo así-dijo Naruto rojo como tomate

-No te preocupes, asi será todos los días. Claro, si tú quieres-dijo Sasuke acercándose a él

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio?-preguntó Naruto sonrojado y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke

-Sí, ¿aceptas?-dijo Sasuke atrapándole por la cintura y juntando sus frentes

-Si quiero-dijo Naruto para después besarlo

Se besaron durante un buen rato y terminaron perdiéndose entre las sábanas (hay les dejo el lemon a su imaginación n_n).

**Varios meses después…**

-¿Por qué me vendas los ojos?-preguntó Sasuke caminando torpemente a causa de la ceguera

-Si te digo, no será un secreto-dijo Naruto sonriendo y guiándolo

Caminaron un rato más hasta que se encontraron en el jardín de su casa, ya que llevaban buen tiempo saliendo decidieron vivir juntos. Naruto detuvo su andar y también el de Sasuke.

-Bien, te destaparé los ojos a la cuenta de tres. 1, 2,3-dijo Naruto quitándole la venda

Sasuke abrió los ojos recibiendo un "sorpresa" por parte de sus amigos y del rubio. Volteó hacia donde estaba Naruto y este traía un pastel con algunas velas.

-Muy bien, pide un deseo-dijo Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente

-No lo necesito, porque mi deseo ya se cumplió-dijo soplando las velas y viendo a Naruto

Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse y darle un pequeño beso.

Los invitados fueron dándole el abrazo de uno en uno. La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente y Sasuke y Naruto no se despegaban del otro.

Ya era de noche y los invitados se fueron retirando hasta nada más quedar ellos dos.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo Sasuke cargando a Naruto

-¡Oye, bájame! Puedo caminar solo-dijo Naruto fingiendo enojo

-No hasta que lleguemos-dijo Sasuke sin hacer caso de las suplicas de su rubio

Llegaron al cuarto y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Ya cansados de tanto beso se dedicaron a verse y abrazarse.

-Gracias por quererme Naruto. Ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado-dijo Sasuke aferrándolo a él

-Te amo-dijo Naruto viéndole amorosamente

-Te amo-dijo Sasuke abrazándolo más

Ese día, Sasuke se dio cuenta que el amor solo era un sentimiento negativo cuando este se corrompe por el odio, el desprecio y el orgullo. Ese día supo que el amor es negativo cuando no estás con la persona que amas. Ese día, Sasuke fue el ser humano con más sentimientos positivos en todo el mundo.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad, los voy a extrañar mucho. Aunque veré si puedo hacerme un espacio para escribir.**

**Cuídense, nos vemos y ¡QUE VIVA EL SASUNARU! n_n y si quieren ¡TAMBIEN EL NARUSASU! jeje**


End file.
